


I Don't Know Myself

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura reacts to Nanami calling him Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Myself

“You’re… Hinata, aren’t you?”

 

_Who exactly is Hinata?_

 

(Hinata Hajime is, like most humans, an unimportant and uninteresting man with delusions of grandeur. There was no reason for him to arrive in Hope’s Peak or to ever walk upon its hallowed grounds, but he did, because he believed that he was destined for greatness.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.)

 

There is no reason for the girl in front of him to interact with him, but she is. It’s irrational, but humans are often irrational, and thus the irrational ones are just as boring as their rational counterparts.

 

(Nanami Chiaki plays videogames and lives inside her head. But when she exits her head, she becomes the glue that can hold together even the most fractured of people.

 

So if she dies, they all fall apart.)

 

Someone’s screaming, but it’s all inside his mind. Lately, they’ve been screaming more than usual, but usually their complaints are repetitive enough that he can tune them out.

 

(The parasite inside his mind has gotten better at influencing him, though. There’s no reason for him to care about this girl, or even find her interesting, but the parasite cares enough about her to influence him.)

  
“I don’t know him.” he answers, and her face falls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this could end up getting declared non-canon, but I hope it's still good.


End file.
